The half human spirit
by FairyTiger2015
Summary: Hope Bloodmoon is a celestial spirit in the guild of Fairy Tail. Not much is known about her family other than her parents where both well known wizards from the guild. Her father a fire mage and her mother a celestial spirit mage. Her mother know has a twist, she's a celestial spirit herself. What happens when the guild finds out? What will happen to Hope being a half spirit?
1. Lucy Joins Fairy Tail!

~Hope~

I looked up as I sighed. I was currently following the fire dragon slayer, Natsu, though the town we where currently in. It had to be about 9PM when he decided that we should go check out this "Salamander" though we both knew he was faking. We had meet up with my adopted sister earlier that day and I was worried, worried that she feel fo rthis guys trap.

Once we got the shore I looked at Natsu. "Let me go this one alone. We both know how you get on vehicles." Natsu laughed and looked at me. "No way Hope!" I sighed shrugging. "Suit yourself." I smiled rolling my eyes to myself before grabbing my necklace looking at the three golden keys I have laying against my chest. "Ok Virgo won't do much. Pisces no Happy willy try and eat them as fish." I sigh some before pulling off the last golden key as I watch it take form from a small dog tag shape with the zodiac sign into a full fledge key. "That's so cool! I always wondered what you fought with! I've never seena celestail wizard's magic up close." I blink before smiling. "Then I'd move back alittle. Happy come here though." Happy blinked as he walked by me. "Open gate of the twins! Gemini!" I look up as I created a treble clef sign with the key watching as two small people appeared as they looked at me. "Oh hello ms. Hope." I smiled softly listening to them. "Look Gemini we don't have time to be messing around. You two remember my adopted sister right?" They smile backing changing shape as I sign staring at Gemini who had taken the form of Lucy. "OK good look she's in trouble. I need you to take the shape of my little buddy here. We need to get to that ship. Gemini blinked changing back at they went by Happy. "What are you doing?" He looked at Gemini then at me. "Happy just let them touch you. IT's the best idea i thought of." Happy nodded letting the two touch him.

Before we knew it we where in the air with the two Happy's, well hapapy and Gemini. Natsu and happy just kept staring at me in amazement before we landed on the ship. I looked up and over at Gemini. "Thanks Gemini." They smiled before going back to the celestail world as their key changed back into a dog tag as I put it on my necklace pulling the next key off. "Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Natsu blinked as a pink haired female appeared in front of me. Her normal maid outfit was now replaced with a black and white dress as I smile. "How may I help you, kitten?" I look at her.

"Virgo Lucy was taken and we needto get into the ship can you create us a tunnel? Some creep is throwing a party and Lucy got involved." She smiled before blinking. "Oh but kitten that's not good dress wear for a party." She looked at my normal attire consisting of my normal white tank top, blue jacket with the fairy tail symbol on the right shoulder and a black shirt. "look Virgo we don't have time to worry abo-" I blinked as she started to strip me of my attire. Before I knew it I was now dressed in a long strapless purple dress that had a black sash around my waist. I smile gently spinning. "Now Virgo get to work!" She smiled bowing before digging out of sight. Natsu looked at me a light blush on his checks. "Don't get any ideas or I'll get Virgo dress you next. Also you know I'm taken by Loke."

I sigh looking over wondering what was taking Virgo so long before she appeared. "The tunner is ready. It leads right to where ms. Lucy is. I'll be taking my leave now." She came closer to my ear. "Aries wishes to talk with Loke. She knows who he really is as do you." I nod watching her disappear. Natsu blinked confused. "Don't worry about it." I smiled jumping into the tunnel. Natsu followed as I lead him to where Lucy was. He looked over standing up as his face went blue. "I don't you I could do it myself!" I looked at the other male. "SO what are you doing with my sister?!" Lucy blinked confused as I ran in front of her. "Open gate of the flying horse! Pegasus!" I looked over at a female who looked much like me turned. "Master hope hello." I smiled softly. "Lilith there is no time. We need to defeat this guy to get out of here." She looked over and smiled. "Leave it to me." I nod as I pull off another key. For some reason when I summon two spirts at most I don't feel weak but if I summon more than two at a time it affacts me. Lucy blinked watching. "Open gate of the twins! Gemini!" They smile and look at me. "Gemini I have a question can you change into other spirits?" They smile and nodded. "Even other zodiacs. Do you request that of us?" I nod. "I know you've said that Leo isn't with you guys now but can you change into him? We could use the power." They looked at each other. "We can try." I smile nodding. "That's all I'm asking Gemini." I smile as they close their eyes their form changing into a male with wild hair that looked much like a lion's mane the same color as Loke's hair as they look at me their eyes holding a hazel color dressed in a suit. "Good job Gemini. Now get in there and help Lilith." Turning, they ran over to help smiling.

I grab Lucy's hand and Natsu as I ran going up the tunnel that Virgo had created hoping the other two would be fine. Before long Lilith and Gemini, now back in their orginal form, followed. "We need to get you guys out of here.' I blink as I'm picked up by Lilith who's back glowed before a set of pure white wings unfolded from her back taking to the air Gemini soon took on the form of happy again picking up Lucy as the real happy picke dup the still sick Natsu.

Once out of danger we landed as I felt a set of arms around me, my spirits gone. "Oh Hope I was worried about you!" I laugh and hug her back. "SO you where saying you wanted to join Fiary tail correct?" I look at Lucy as she nodded. "Well come on." She blinked confused. "What do you mean Hope?" I laugh pulling my plain blue jacket Virgo placed on me turning my back to Lucy the red fairy tail emblem showing against my pale right shoulder. She blinked as she looked at Natsu who was showing his shoulder smiling. I grab her hand as we start running.

Once we got to the guild I sopt Mirajane as we walk over there. "Mira! Where's master at? I wanted him to meet my sister and see if it was OK for her to join." Mira laughed softly smiling. "She is remember he already said if she'd like to join she was able that was shortly after you joined and told us how strong she was against you in training." I laugh and nod. "HOw long have you been with them Hope?!" I look at her. "What Mira two or two and a half years?" She nodded as Lucy held her hand out to Mira.

I look up when I feel arms go around me. "Hey there Hope." I look up realizing the voice as I turn to face him. "Hey there lion man." He stiffened at the nickname I had given him before he pushed his glasses up. "I see you've returned with a moan nearly as beautiful as you." I laugh pushing. "Loke I'd like you to meet my sister." Lucy smiled as she held her hand out as Loke looked at him his eyes falling to her keys. "I have to go. I'm sorry." He took off the other way as I sighed. "Don't worry Lucy you didn't do anything. For some reason he doesn't like celestial spirit mages. I'm surpised I've been able to date him without him finding out I"m one. Then again I keep my keys like they are." Lucy nodded as I ran after Loke.

I found him sitting outside as I sit next him my arms going around his waist slowly moving to where his head was in my lap. "Loke. Please don't worry Lucy won't hurt you." He looked up at me as he smiled softly as i slowly pull the glasses he normal wore rubbing his checks. "Don't cover your eyes from me handsome." He laughed softly as he blinked seeing the ribbon holding my hair up. It was light pink but if you looked close you could see little white sheep on it due to my zodiac being Aries. "Your wearing the ribbon I gave you." I nod standing up. "looke if I told you my power and you didn't like it would you be mad?" He blinked confused. I sigh handing him my necklace taking his hand after standing up walking to my house that I rent.

"I want you to take the last one of on the right." He blinked some confused once we walked inside. He slowly took the golden dog tag off as he watched it confused. "OK?" I placed my hand over his a pink glow coming as I moved my hand the zodiac key of Aries now sitting in his hand. He looked at me not sure what to say. "Look here believe it or not but from books I've read I know about Leo being banned because of an act that the king believe was wrong and it happened three years ago. I also know that he looks very similar to you the same hair and eye collor. This key here, they want to see you again." He watched me as I took the key from him. "Why didn't you tell me Hope? I thought you trusted me!" I blinked dropping the key and my necklace. "I wanted to but wanted to wait for the right moment. Also I wanted to know for a fact that I was right." I turned my back facing away from him picking the key up from the floor. "Open gate of the Ram. Aries." I look as the pink haired spirit looked at me. "hel-hello Hope-sama. How may I help you?" I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "YOu wanted to see him again didn't you." She blinked looking behind me her eyes falling on Loke.

I turned to look at Loke. "I'll leave you both be. Aries I'll be in my room so you can talk in private. Let me know when you're leaving alright. I want to make sure you don't wonder off." She nodded as I walk to my room closing my door letting the built up tears fall.

~Aries~

I turn and look at the male in front of me. I look over his outfit dressed in cargo pants, a white shirt with a green jacket lined with fur at the top. I blinked spotting the glasses from his pocket. "Leo." He looked at me. "Hey Aries." I run at him as fast as my body would let me, my arms going around his chest. "How long have you been with hope." I looked at him. "Abo-about two and a half years. She got me about a month before she joined Fairy Tail. The reason why you never see her keys is because I told her what happened. It was on my request she hide them. I wanted to see you again and if you knew what she was it wouldn't happened."

I look up to see a shocked look on his face as he looked at me. "You did this Aries." I nod moving back. "Please don't be angry. I don't want you to push her or Lucy-sama away. I've heard a lot about Lucy from Hope and Lucy cares deeply for her spirits neither will hurt us." He nodded as he hugged me. "Please let Hope try and get you back to where you belong. It's been lonely without the king of the zodiac." He blinked sighing. "Aries I can't return. I was banned because I killed Karen." I shock my head. "Don't believe that! You did it to protect me. Why should that be against the law?" He sighed. "But it's against our laws for a spirit to kill their owner." I blink moving back. "You didn't kill her! When will you see that Leo!" he watched me shaking. "My name is Loke Aries call me it. I'm no longer Leo the lion."

I watched him. "You still are to me!" He blinked before turning. "I'm sorry Aries." He started to walk off before I grabbed his arm as he stopped. I looked down pulling out another jacket holding it out. "If you won't let her try will you please wear this one last time." He smiled softly as he pulled off the green jacket as he took the suit jacket from my hands slowly slipping it on. I looked up and smiled hugging him again. "I'm sorry Le- Loke. Please don't blame Hope-sama. She loves you dearly. She has told me any times how much she does. She was even saying she got the necklace she wears because it reminds her of you. The little lion and the little sheep on it. She blieves it will protect her because her lion king will let nothing happen to her. I even believed her when she told me. She needs you Loke. Think about what I said about letting her try and let you come back."

Turning away, I walk to where soft sobs where coming from as I look at Loke one last time as I walk into the room. I look at the female sitting on the ground her ribbon out of her hair as it spilled out around he. Her light pink eyes that held happiness now held sadness and regret as I hugged her. "I'm ready to go home. I'll see you later." I step back as I let the light flood over me.

Stepping back into the celestial world, I sigh softly. I look up at the house in front of me. In the front yard it appeared to be a normal home with a small but nice sized home as I walked to the door. Smiling softly, I ran a hand over the door. On the door was carved a symbol, this one holding symbol of Le-Loke's sign. I walk in looking around as I walk to the back yard smiling. The back made you feel like you where in a different world. The back made a person feel like they where in the jungle, at least to me it did. Finding a tree, I climbed into it leaning against the trunk of the tree closing my eyes. "Maybe I'll rest here for a bit." I thought falling asleep.

After two hours I yawned jumping down from the tree I was sitting in. I look up at the house before walking inside to check and make sure everything was in order. I smile softly cleaning up small spots of dust humming. "I hope you return back to us."I mutter walking out of the house loking around. I walk over to the gate as I push it open closing it tightly behind me. "I see you're at his house again."I look up spotting Scorpio as I smile. "That I am." He blinked. "You're happy about it?" I laugh. "I meet him again. He's living in the human world. Hope is his girlfriend. He looks so happy." I look down walking with Scorpio next to me. "Maybe it's for the best. Maybe she'll get him to come back." I nod. "I have faith she can. You meeting Aquarious?" He nodded. "Well tell her I said hi. I want to get something for those two." "I will." I wave as he walked off before continuing to walk.


	2. Bring Loke back as Leo the Lion!

~Aries~

I sigh as I start walking around the town all us spirits that have contracts or even "fallen" spirits live in. I look around as I close the front gate of the very last house closest to the edge of town. "Please return to us." I whisper to the door. "Hey Aries how are you?!" I look over at Lyra one of Lucy's spirits.

Walking over to her, I smile. "I'm good and yourself?" She watched me before smiling. "I'm good! So I see you just left his place again." Over the past three years everyone has gotten use to not saying his name around me. "Yeah I was at Loke's house. Hey it's fine to use his name. I seen him again a little bit ago. Hope, Lucy's sister, is in the same guild he took to after what happened." Lyra smiled. "That's good. Oh Aries who's Loke?" I blink rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry Leo. He didn't like that I called him that he said that he wasn't Leo the lion any more but Loke." Lyra nodded waving as I walk into town.

I look up before going into a small gift shop. Looking around I sigh before walking over to the stuff for Leo's spirit. "Oh my! Little ms Aries!" I looked up and blink. Before my friends and me there where previous zodiac spirits, our parents, facing me now was Loke's mother. "What a pleasant surprise what beings you in here. Mostly to mine and my son's spirit." She looked down as I looked at her. "That's the thing my contractor Hope her boyfriend is your son! He's still alive and I want to get a gift for him and Hope. The only think is I'm not sure what to get them." She smiled before nodding as she walked over to the counter. "I think I have the perfect gift."

I blink in confusion as I look her. "You do?" She nodded pulling out two beautiful golden bracelets. "These bracelets are like a connection force. When one of them is in trouble the bracelets will tell the other wear. It will also lead them to their loved one. The charm is very powerful. It will change into the form of something that reminds the wear of their loved one." I nod. "So if Hope was to wear it it would change into a lion?"

Liz nodded as she smiled. "That is correct and if my son is anything like he was with you this would be perfect. But be careful as if they fight it can be dangerous. You see the current color it will take on different colors on moods. If a fight gets to bad it could lead them to seriously hurt each other without trying." I blink and smiled. "How much for them." I look at her pulling my wallet out that looks like a little lamb. "Normal it would be $200 but for you my dear Aries free you gave a mother back hope." I smile bowing taking them. "Thank you." "But remember it has to be each other who gives the bracelets to them." I nod taking off down to Leo's house. Normally we have to be around our homes to be summoned or to call our masters. But as I've been calling Loke's house mine it's been working.

I walk inside as I sit on the bed holding the bracelets close one in a different box hidden closing my eyes I call out to Hope wishing to get to her.

~Hope~

I was currently sitting on my bed Loke in my living room after he tired to tell me it wouldn't do any good to try and get him back. "Open gate of the lion! Leo!" I keep my eyes closed breathing heavily. Being at this for about two hours was draining my power. Without warning a faint pink glow comes from my keys. I smile standing up wondering what she needed this time. As I stood though I lost my balance but grab my keys catching my self.

I pull off Aries key smiling. "Open ga-gate of the ram! Ari-Aries." I look up and smile as Aries blinks grabbing me, before I hit the ground, leading me to the bed. "Oh Hope you need to be careful. I have something for you." I blink watching her pull out a box holding it out to me. I open it as I gasp seeing the golden bracelet as I pull it out. "It's beautiful. But why for me?" She smiled softly. "Your my best friend and i figured if you're doing all these you deserve a gift." I smile before seeing the ram. "Hey Aries this matching Leo more. The ram is like my love for him. Would you mind if I give it to him. I know to my gift." Aries shoke her head. "It's ok. He still here." I nod pointing to the living room as she gets up.

I sit on my bed the bracelet laying by my pillow as Aries comes in. "Loke wants to talk to you. I'll be going so you can talk alone." I blink nodding. "It's open Loke it has been." He simply walked in as he sits in front of me. I look at him seeing a bracelet much like the one I was given but with a lion. He gently took my wrist as he laid the bracelet in it. "From the celestial world.." He watched me as he explained its powers. "Aries meet my mom and she gave them to Aries for us." I smile tears falling as I slip his on him as the two glow.

I blink seeing them glow as I held the bracelet up as I smile seeing the lion was a little bigger and the same orange color as Loke's hair but in the center of the lion held the fairy tail emblem which was red. I blink as I look seeing the same thing but the ram was purple my hair color with a little green fairy tail emblem in it. "Each other's hair color with our own fairy tail emblem color. Remind me next time I see Aries to tell her thank you. But what if there is a previous Leo why doesn't she take on the role of Leo?"

Loke laughed. "I wish it was that easy but once we get to a curtain age we have to step down and let our children take over." I nod. I sigh before leaning on him as I randomly start to giggle. Loke blinked looking at me chuckling some. "What's so funny Hope?" I turn to him. "I just thought of when we first meet. Good that pick up line you used was bad but I'm glad I feel for it back then." Loke smiled and nodded.

-Flashback-

I look up at the guild in front of me my purple hair held up with a light purple ribbon as I walk though the gate. I was only about 14 at the time. I take a deep breath opening the door walking into the guild looking around.

One of the first things to be noticed is how crazy it is in the hall. I notice one woman drinking beer from a barrel. "stay away from her is a must." I thought before wondering further into the guild as I walk up to a bar stand as I sit down. A white haired woman turns to me blinking. "Oh hello there. What can I get you?" She smiled softly as I smile. "I-I'd like to join the guild! M-my parents where we'll kno-known wizards from here."

She blinked but smiled. "Let me find the master. Oh my name is mirajane but you can call me Mira." I smile. "That's a really pretty name. I'm Hope bloodmoon." Mira blinked stopping in her tracks before watching. "Bloodmoon?" I nod confused as she runs to find the master.

Mira came back a short time later with master as she looked over at me spotting that my head was on the table and a green with fur jacket was laying over me. Mira looked over spotting Loke with me as I shivered. "Loke. What's wrong?" He looked down at me as I looked up slowly wrapping the warmed object around me. "She was freezing. I looked and its snowing and she didn't have a heavy jacket but only a light one." Mira nodded. "This is jack's daughter. She said her last name was Bloodmoon and that her parents came from our guild." Makarov blinked listening. He rubbed his chin as he walked by me kneeling down on the counter when I realized how short he was. "My child you say your last name is Bloodmoon." I nodded. "Though I've been living with the heartfilias since my fathers passing." Makadov nodded looking at me. "If you don't mind me asking where is your mother?" "Mom left shortly after I was born daddy said it was because she didn't have much longer with us." Makarov nodded looking at Mira. "She curtainly looks like them. I'll allow her to join. I sense that something good will come from the child." Mira nodded grabbing the stamp. "What color would you like and where at?" I blinked slowly removing Loke's jacket pulling off my own pulling my shirt down to show my shoulder blade. "Red and my right sho-shoulder blade." Mira smiled placing the stamp there as the emblem appeared as I coughed.

Mira looked at Loke. "Loke can you take her up to my room please. She can sleep there until she can get her own place." Loke nodded as he picked me up before smiling. "I don't think we've meet before." I look up at him coughing. "That's because we haven't and why do you say that?" Loke smiled. "Because I would t have forgotten a pretty face like yours." I blink blushing as we walked into a toon as I was laid on the couch. "I'll have Mira or some one bring up some warm tea and soup for you." I nodded as I pulled off the jacket handing it to him. "No you keep it you need it more than I do." I shook my head. "No I can ask a friend to bring me a warm one and some dry clothing." Loke nodded as he walked out of the room but forgot the jacket as I smiled holding close shivering some.

I pulled off my necklace pulling off one of the only three golden dog tags on my necklace as it changed into a key. "Open gate of the maid-maiden! Virgo!" I looked up falling into the couch as Virgo blinked. "Will I be receiving punishment, kitten?" I looked at her. "No Virgo I need dry clothing and a warmer jacket." Virgo blinked seeing how wet I was and noticed I was shivering. She nodded quickly undressing me from the wet cloths as she smiled. Disappearing quickly and reappearing, she walked to me as she helped me dress in white shirt with the Aries zodiac sign on the left sleeve and in some black pants as she holds out a winter jacket and boots. "Oh and Virgo I want you to take my normal blue jacket I wear and put the fairy tail emblem on the right shoulder in the back so it's against my shoulder blade." She nodded bowing as she disappeared.

I heard a gasp behind me as I turned seeing Mira. "Mira! Oh yeah I'm a celestial spirit Mage. That's why I didn't say anything about my magic. I have a feeling I know who one of the people is according to one of my spirits." I pull the other golden key off holding it out. "Open gate of the ram! Aries!" Aries looked around be as she blinked. "Hello ms hope. How many I help you?" Turning her to look at Mira. "Mira this is Aries. She told me about Leo who I have a feeling is Loke. Don't tell him please because Aries wants to see him again. But Aries this is Mira-" I stop to cough as I stumble as both Mira and Aries catch me setting me on the couch.

Once sitting I look up. "Mira is letting me stay with her until we can start going on jobs so I can get my own place." Aries smiled and nodded looking at Mira. "Thank you Mira. This means a lot to us as her spirits." Mira msmiled softly as she nodded. "of course Aries. Tell the rest of her spirits welcome to the guild. But please go back I don't want our newest memeber getting even more sick." Aries blinked but nodded bowing as light appeared and Aries was gone. I look up at Mira as she smiled holding out a cup of tea to me as I took a drink. "Master knew your parents well." I smiled. "Maybe one day I'll ask about them. I don't remember much of them. Dad died when I was very young maybe three or four."

~flashback end~

I look at Loke before looking away. Before I knew it I felt arms around me holding me close. "So Mira found out the day you joined." I nodded. "Because she walked in well Virgo was there." I looked down crying hiding my face the emblem turning a light blue without us realizing. "It's ok Hope. I understand why you did it. Hey we're getting ready to have our Halloween party you should invite Aries!" I nod hugging him. "You're not going to run now that You know that I use the magic you hate." Loke blinked and smiled. "Why would I leave such a pretty face." I laugh blushing softly. "my turn mr. Smooth talker." Loke raised an eye brow confused. "What do you mean?" I blush placing a hand on his check. "If I had a star for everytime you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand." I continue to blush as Loke watched in shock.

I laugh before standing up. "Did I out beat the famous Fairy tail playboy~" He blinked laughing before pushing me onto the bed. I giggled laughing. "Loke we can match outfits. What should we do for Halloween?" He smirked. "I have an idea. How about a lion and lioness?" I giggled. "And you said you weren't Leo the lion any more. You're acting like it now." He watched me growling softly before tickling me. I laughed. "I'll ask Aries and Virgo. maybe they can help with ideas." He nodded standing up. "Well I'll get going. I mean it's getting late and aren't you guys going on a mission tomorrow." I laugh. "NO we're not but alright."

He leaned down kissing my forehead softly walking out. I got up closing my eyes grabbing my keys. "Open gates of the Maiden and Ram! Aries and Virgo!" I smile. Aries and Virgo blink looking at me. "Ye-yes ms hope?" "Am I receiving punishment?" I sigh. "I was hoping you two could help me come up with Halloween coustumes for Loke and me. I want them to match." Virgo nodded thinking. "You're big into cats." I sigh. "I know but I want to do something people wouldn't expect." Aries smiled. "How about getting him to agree to let you and him use his spirit form as an excuse and you two do celestial spirits! Every one knows you're a celestial mage but no one knows his leo!" I smile. "That's an awesome idea. Also Aries thank you for the bracelets also you're welcome to come to the halloween party all of you are." Aries smiled. "I-I'd love to." Virgo nodded before they both disappeared. "So we have Leo if I can get Loke to agree but who would I be?" I thought.

Smiling softly, I grabbed my phone before looking. "I like that idea maybe something else." I thought sighing. "Lion and Lioness, something with the celestial spirits, a witch and black cat, or maybe something from a story book." I get up going over to where I had all my stories form when I was younger pulling them out. "There's Alice in Wonderland, The little mermaid, or even snow white." I sigh thinking. "Alice in wonderland it is. I mean I have the stuff pretty much and Loke has almost the right hair color." I smile going to my closet to pull out my stuff. I sit on my bed before pulling on a strapless blue dress with some white and black tights throwing on black flats pulling my hair down putting a black bow in it spinning before pouting. PUlling it off I sigh. "This won't do!"

I get up after a while changing going to lay on my bed. "Halloween is only about a week to a month away. I need to go get Loke's outfit to surprise him and I want him to read the book before. I mean it's such a cute story about a girl trying to find where she belongs." I smile falling asleep.

The following day I grabbed my Alice in Wonderland book running to the guild. As soon as I run down to the guild sitting on a stool. "Hey Mira! Where's Lucy and the gang?" I watch her as she turned to face me. "They went on a misson. I told them to ask if you wanted to come with but they didn't want to wake you." I pouted but nodded. "Where's Loke. I have a halloween idea for us. But I want him to read this book first?" She looked at me. "What's the book." I smile. "It's called Alice in Wonderland." Mira smiled. "If I see him I'll give it to him. It sounds interesting. May I borrow it until I find him." I nod handing her the book. "Please becareful it's one of the last books my father read me." She blinked but nodded. "of course."

Getting up, I walk over to the request board looking at it. "let's see here. I need to go out and get the stuff for Halloween and I need rent money." I pick up a request as I walk over. "Need some one to help guard a shipment of diamonds, gold and silver over the sea. Earn 700,000 Jewels plus some of the shipment if received safely." I walk over to the bar sitting down. Mira looked at me walking over. "That was just recieved today. They said that they're bringing these over to a part of your family. I guess they're trying to create something in honor of the pegasus spirit. Maybe you can find out more of the bloodmoon family line."

Nodding I stand up. "I'll do it!" Mira nodded going to the binder with the request in it writting it down. "What one are you doing Love." I look up spotting Loke. "It's one in hopes to find out about my father's family." he nodded. "May I join you." I nod and smile. "Of course my lion." He chuckled ruffling his hair. "We should leave soon. Mira said that they'd be at the dock waiting." Loke nodded before taking my hand. "I guess we're heading out Mira! If Lucy looks for me tell her where I went!" Mira laughed waving as we left. "Wait Loke! Hope!" I blink looking back. "The book!" I nodded running over taking it from her.

Before I knew it, We where standing at the dock. "Loke when we're gone can you read this? I want to do two of the characters from the book. I want you're thoughts. I loved this book growing up as a young girl." Loke smiled taking it nodded. "Of course anything for my princess." I giggle walking down to the dock. "Hello? Are you the ones who requested help from Fairy Tail?" I looked at the males as they nodded. "Who's asking?" I turn to them. "This is Loke and I'm Hope Bloodmoon from Fairy Tail." They raised an eye brow. "Show us." I turn my back to them pulling my tank top strap down showing the red guild sign on my right shoulder as Loke shows the green guild mark laying on his back. I turn to the face the men. "How do we know you're a true Bloodmoon."

I step forward. "Only the daughter of Jack Bloodmoon holds a rare key. The key of the Pegsus." They raised an eye brow. "How do you know?" I watch them pulling the key out. "Open Gate of the flying Horse! Pegsus!" Lilith turned and looked at me. "yes Hope?" I look at her. "These men here don't believe that I'm a real Bloodmoon." She blinked. "Why of course you are. I asked your father to give you this key when you where old enough. You're mother wanted you to have it if anything happened to her." I nod. "Thank you Lilith." She nodded looking at the men smirking. They blink before nodding. "Co-come aboard then." I smile looking at Loke as he blinked shaking his head walking onto the ship.


	3. Finding out about Pegasus the spirit

~Hope~

I sighed softly looking up at the sky closing my eyes happy to have a peaceful travel without Natsu getting sick the whole time. I smile streaching before looking up seeing a crew member. "So you're Jack's daughter." I watched him leaning with my back against the railing. "yeah what about it." The male looked at her. "You've grown so much since the last time I seen you?" I raised an eye brow confused. "You remember Kendra?" I blinked. "My water dragon slayer friend from the guild?" He nodded as he watched her standing next to me.

The male seemed like family but the connection was throwing me off. I sighed. I had the same feeling with Kendra. "I have a feeling both you and her are related to me some how but I can't place it." I sighed annoyed. He laughed ruffling my hair. "Want some help." I nod. He looked at him before leading me to a table. "Well I'm your father's twin brother making me your uncle. I'm Daniel. The last time you seen me though was when you where very little four or five. When your father passed away." I blinked remembering. "Your the one who brought me to my god parents." He nodded smiling. "Kendra is your cousin. She doesn't know. I left shortly after I found out her mom was pregnant with her." I blinked in shock not believing what I was hearing.

Shaking my head I looked up hearing two thuds fall against the boat. I grab my necklace that held my keys, instead of their normal dog tag forms. I look around spotting two males as they look at me. "So this is who master wants us to fight?" I hear one of them whisper as I pull off a key. "Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Virgo looked at me. "Am I reserving punishment?" I sigh looking at the two males. "No Virgo but those two want to start a fight." Virgo nodded as Loke ran over to where I was at. The blond haired male looked at me smirking. "Yeah this is the girl Meta. Master said she was a celestial spirit and would be with him." The guy, meta, nodded running at me as I grabbed my whip from my side. I look over seeing the other male fighting Virgo as she smirked seeing the chains wrap around the other. I quickly pull the whip out wrapping it around meta's legs knocking him down. I blink seeing it disappear as I look around before getting knocked down.

Standing quickly, I look at the other. "Looks like your little friend is beat." Virgo came by me bowing. "I'll take my leave now." "Thanks Virgo!" I smile seeing her disappear back to the celestial work before looking at the male in front of me. Meta watched him before I kick him down. "Open gate of the twins! Gemini!" Gemini looked at me and smiled. "How can we help you?" I smile. "We could use Taurus' help. Change into Lucy?" They nod as they change forms. "Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!"

I watch Meta look at me. "Another one?" I laugh. "He's strong~" I watch as Taurus looked at me. "You know what to do Taurus! I'm fighting along side!" I smile as he nodded. "When Lucy isn't around he seems more behaved, knowing I won't deal with his pervert side. Taurus watched as he set the axe down as I run toward it only the be throwing up cracking the whip watching it wrap around Meta. "Don't you dare mess with a fairy tail wizard!" I pulled the whip hard knocking him down.

I waved at both Taurus and Gemini as they left tying meta up with the other male. "What do you want with my family's treasure?" They look at me. "The master sent us to make sure you can care for yourself." I looked at the blond haired male. Raising an eye brow I watched him get his hands free moving his jacket to show the mark. I blinked as I untied them. "I'm so sorry!" I looked down as Loke looked at me. "What happened?!" I looked at him. "I tied up two of our guild mates." I looked at them before noticing meta looking sick. "Really?" I sigh rolling my eyes.

My uncle walked over by me. "You did wonderful Hope. Your father would be proud of you. Your strong like your mom." I smile softly. "Thanks." I look at my keys playing with them before looking up going by the edge.

After a few hours we arrived at shore as I watch everyone get off as I smile looking around. "It seems like I've been here." My uncle laughed and smiled. "This is where you grew up with your father." I blinked but nodded. As we walked I looked around. "What's so special about Pegasus?" My uncle smiled softly. "She's a strong warrior. When she was 16 the celestial king decided that she would become a spirit. You see they're not born as the spirit right away. They live in the celestial world until the right spirit is chosen for them. But for Pegasus, it was chosen at birth. The king is her father and s few things gave it away that he knew would.

"She was born with animal features, ears and tail, and she had what looked like wings tattooed on her back. Those where what the king was waiting for. A child born with those features. But he never thought it'd be his own child. But When she turned 16 her father created her key. She was sent down to earth with four chosen spirits. Three of which you hold their keys. She spent two years as a celestial Mage until she was contracted. When she was 22 her last contractor died and she went to find fairy tail and your father again. You see they where in love.

"Your father didn't know she was a spirit though. Once she returned and they reconnected she told him what she was. They got married but she died before they could have children. The reason you ended up with her key is because she told your father to give it to the first female born who held the same celestial magic she did."

I blinked listening. "I didn't know. What about our bloodline. How did we end up with magic?" He laughed as we walked. "That's a good question. No one knows. We've had magic for as long as our family can remember." I nodded as we arrived. "Thank you. I'll run and get your payment and a few things your father wanted you to have before he died." I nodded.

I looked over at Loke and smiled as he walked up next to me. "That was quite a story." I nodded as my uncle appeared holding out a bag without payment and a box holding what appeared to be a whip handle. I blinked picking it up as Loke walked over by me. "The Fleuve D'étoile, or the river of stars, a whip from the celestial world." Daniel nodded looking at him. "You know a lot about this whip." He nodded. "An old," He stopped himself before saying contractor, "friend had celestial spirits that I'm good friends with and they told me about it." I smiles releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "and my father wanted me to have this." They nodded as I took it. "Thank you." Daniel nodded and smiled.

I watched them before we started to head back to the boat for another couple hour journey. "That was fun! I didn't realize Lilith had so much history behind her." Loke nodded. "Neither did I."

As we got on the boat I watched everyone as they started the trip back. Humming, I played with the whip before letting the whip part appear running a hand over it. It was weaker than I knew it should be. "When we get back let Virgo or one of them take it back to repair it. Who knows when it was last used." I nodded smiling softly as I let the whip disappear putting the hand next to my other whip.

Leaning on Loke, I closed my eyes falling starting to fall asleep. "Maybe I'll join team Natsu on a job request next." I mutter as Loke laughed. I leaned on him still my eyes closed.

~Loke~

I smile looking down at Hope running a hand though her hair gently. I look up feeling a sharp pain my eyes widening as I blink. "Heh. Time's almost up for me I guess." I sigh looking down at the purple haired female ice been lucky enough to be with for the past two years kissing her forehead.

I lean back playing with Hope's hair still as we continued down the ocean back to magnolia. "Maybe Aries is right. If any one could change the King's mind it could be Hope or even Lucy." I continue to play with her hair before standing up trying not to wake her.

Walking over to the side, I Lebanon the railing thinking. "Three years since I was banished and ice gotten this far." I look over feeling arms around my waist seeing a tired looking Hope. "Hope you should sleep." She shoke her head. "I'm afraid you'll disappear well I'm asleep." I hug her tightly. "I won't let that happen." She nodded slowly as I rub her back. "Hope I'll let you try and return me. But if it doesn't work promise you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself in regret." She nodded hugging him tightly as I felt tears against my shirt. "Nice going Loke. You try and cheer her up only to upset her." I rub her back gently sighing a little thinking to myself.


	4. Returning Loke and Halloween part 1

Chapter four: Returning Loke to the celestial world and Halloween! part 1

~Hope~

A few weeks have passed since the day I found out about the history behind the spirit of Pegasus. Someting of the story seemed off. I picked up the rule book that I had manged to get my hands on as I sat at one of the tables in the guild hall. I look over seeing my cousin lean against the wall talking with Hidan and Natsu. I blinked noticing it seemed that the two of them where glaring at each other.

Sighing, I stood up as I went over sitting at the bar. Mira looked at me before pushing a glass toward me. "It looks like you could use it. Cana noticed it and wanted me to give it to you." I blinked before shrugging. I took a drink making a small face but shurgged drinking still. "Hey Mira you haven't seen Loke around have you. I haven't seen him since we returned from our mission." Mira blinked. "I haven't seen him around either." I nod worried. 

I walk over to where I seen Lucy before sitting next to her. "Hey Luce can I borrow Crux. I need to see something. I have an idea on Loke." She blinked standing up. I pull on her arm. "Bye guys!" I run off with Lucy behind me as we arrived at my appartment sitting on my bed. I watch as Lucy summoned Crux. I look at him. "I know you can't go into to much detail but I want to know as much as you can tell me about Karen Lilica." Crux blinked but blinked nodding. "Of course anything for you Hope." I smile softly as I watch him. "it looks like he's asleep."

I jump looking at Natsu who was sitting on my window ceil. "No he's doing research for me." He nodded before nearly falling out the window as Crux looked up at us. "Karen Lilica, an old Celestial spirt mage. Holder of Aries before you took her. She was killed during a fight with another celestial mage. But as you should know all other info is classified." I nodded listening. "thanks Crux that's all I need. I think i found where Loke went! Natsu if you stay here don't destroy anything!" Natsu blinked nodding as I took off with Lucy behind me.

As I continued to run, I bumped into Meta. "Hey! Get out of the way I'm in a hurry." He looked at me. "I noticed that why?" I took his hand as he pulled me up. I bit my lip before sighing. "I need to go help a friend!" He nodded. "Hey did you know that Loke left the guild?" I nodded. "Yeah I know. But I need to go!" I moved around him as he raised an eye brow shurgging. I looked up trying to think of where the grave would be located.

I continued to run before I blinked running over to a waterfall I had seen on a walk I had one night remembering seening a grave like statue there. I looked up once I got there noticing Lucy had gotten there before I did as I took her hand as he squeezed it reassuringly. I smile at her as we walked over there. "Hey mr. I think I can leave the guild without saying good bye to my girlfriend!" Loke blinked as he turned to face me. "Lu-Lucy Ho-Hope. What are you doing here." I smile as we walk by him. "Why do you think. We're here to bring you back." He blinked shaking his head. "You know I can't hope." I watched him sadly shaking my head. "Yes you can!"

Going over by him, I hugged him tightly. "I can't return to the celestial world or to Fairy tail. I told you that you could try but you promised if it didn't work not to be sad. I killed my key holder and that's against the law for us celestial beings." Lucy blinked confused. "What do you mean you killed her? Do you mind explaining?" Loke sighed as i let him go stepping by Lucy waiting for him to explain. Loke sighed looking at the grave before turning to face Lucy smiling. "Three years ago, Karen, Aries and my old key holder, had called Aries out to help because I guess she had something to do and her admirers where after her again. She had a tedancy to use Aries to distract them and use her as a sheild.

"Well I guess what happened was Karen was sitting at the bar of Blue Pegasus and master bob was scolding her for her actions she was doing to us spirits. When she got back up to her room she summoned Aries and started to abuse her for telling master bob about what happened. Aries tried to tell her that she hadn't told the master about what happened. Karen threatened Aries by keeping her in the human world for a week," He looked up at us as I covered my mouth in horror, "Before Karen could do anything bad to Aries I stepped in. Well right away I told her how i felt about how she was treating us.

"As soon as I did I demanded she get rid of mine and Aries contracts and that the spirits where afraid of their keys falling into her hands. She didn't like that because she believed that we don't have feelings and are just tools. Well I told her I'd be at the ruins when she changed her mind." He looked up at us as I hugged him to keep him from hurting himself. "She came different times. The first time was 10 days after I took Aries place and she asked if I'd reached my limit and agaian I told her that I wouldn't leave until we where released. I simply told her as the leader of the zodiac I could do things the others couldn't such as stay in the human world for long periods of time. The second time was a month later, she pretty much came begging me to return with the promise not to mistreat Aries again. Well I didn't believe her so I denied her and told her I'd only leave if we where released before she started to abuse me for my rebillion.

"Two months after the last time she arrived, I was use to being in the human world. I was going to forgive her for what she did and if she was to abuse Aries again I'd rebel against her again. Well before I could go down to tell her about it the master arrived. He came to tell me Karen had taken a job and was killed during it. Well the king found out, even though it was indirectly, he banished me to live out my punishment in the human world. When I was banished I took on the name Loke, figuring no one would be able to easily figure out Loke with Leo. I followed Karen's life style trying to live with the guilt," He laughed softly, "All of this happened three years ago."

Lucy blinked as Loke watched us before his eyes went wide as he fell to the ground. I ran by him kneeling next to him as Lucy kneeled on the other side of me. I shoke my head clinging him as his body started to fade. "I-I'm going to open your gate! I don't care what it takes!" Lucy blinked looking at me reaching over taking one of my hands. "I'll help with it!" I smile as Loke blinked. "It won't work! He won't let me return!" I smirk as I look at Lucy nodding. "Open Gate of the Lion! Let Loke return!" I watch as Loke's eyes went wide. "Lucy and me agree what's the point if we have magic why can't we use it to save our loved ones." Lucy nodded. "And our friends." I nod as Lucy's hand tightened around mine. "Open gate of the lion! We open Thee. Take Loke back!" I watch as a golden light surrounded the three of us. I look up as I tighten my hands again. "Open gate of the lion!" Loke watched the light. "If you two don't stop you'll fade with me!" I laugh. "We're not giving up!" Lucy nodded.

I look up after a while as the water surrounding us went up and Loke's glasses went flying. I slowly stand up surporting Lucy as Loke surported me. We watch spotting a male with a mustashe. "Leo the lion, old friend, you have been banished for the death of Karen." Loke looked down as I step forward glaring at the man. "He's not an old friend! He's right in front of you." Loke blinked as Lucy went by me. "I agree. Also he was defending a fellow spirit." The spirit king looked down at us as his eyes fell on me. "Yes but it's against our laws for a spirit to kill directly or indircectly their key holder." I was shaking as Lucy blinked stepping back. "So because he was trying to save a fellow spirit! He has to get punished for it! He's been here for three years and he's been dealing with it! How is that far to him! It's not." I watch as a light surrounded me. I watch my eyes narrowing as Lucy and Loke both blink.

Standing around me, my spirits Virgo, Aries, Gemini, Pisces and Pegasus all look up. "They all agree it's not right!" Lucy stepped forward. "My sister is right! She's been dating Loke and if he disappeared it'd only create more sadness! All his friends in the guild. Aries! The other spirits would miss him!" Aries nodded not saying anything as the same light appeared around Lucy. Along with my spirits stood Plue, Lyra, Crux, Horologium, Taurus, Aquarus, Cancer, and Sagittarus. The king blinked. "You have people who care about you Don't you old friend." Loke nodded watching as I turned to face him. "I- We can't lose you Loke. You have to many people who care for you." Loke smiled some. "Maybe it's the law that needs to be taken into questioning not the act of the person. Leo the Lion I grant you your title back." I smile falling to the ground before getting up running over hugging Loke tightly. "Told ya I could do it!"

Loke laughed nodding hugging me still. "I guess we'll see you later!" Loke nodded as he hugged me disappearing. Lucy smiled holding a key up as she walked over placing it in my hand. "You should have it. He's your boyfriend after all." I blush softly holding the key close placing it around my neck on the necklace.

A few days later I look up from where I was sitting, the guild hall had been decked out in orange and black candy bowls sitting on tables as I smile. Mira looked at me and smiled. "Where's loke at? I haven't seen him since you took off and came back with a new key." I laugh smiling. "You really want to know. I bet the whole guild would like to know." MIra laughed as I smiled. "Well I'll show you." I pulled off my lion necklace smiling. The only dog tag on it took the form of a key as I held it out. "Hey guys! Come over." Some of the people blinked as I jumped landing on top of the bar. "You guys are looking for Loke right?" They nod as Mira walked out in front of me. "I'll show you. Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" I smile swinging the key down as Loke appeared his back to the guild. Mira blinked confused as I laughed giggling wrapping my around the spirit's neck hidding his face as he spun me. "They all wanted to know what happened." He chuckled and smiled. "oh really now beautiful." Mira blinked as he turned facing them holding me close.

The first thing that was noticed was the famous blue sunglasses of the fairy tail's playboy. "So that's what happened and why you wanted to know about Karen!" I laugh looking at Natsu. "Yup! I figured he'd be at Karen's grave waiting. That's where he was." I smiled before looking at Loke. "But you do look nice. OH don't forget you promised to come to the party still, my mad hatter." He laughed nodding. "That's right. I'll come by around 7 to get ready." I nodded as he kissed my forehead disappearing. Mira smiled. "That's awesome!" I laughed nodding.

Sitting in my room later that night, I sighed softly dressed in a short blue starpless dress as I finish getting ready. I spin before being pulled close to some one as they smile. "You look wonderful~" I blink looking up. "Loke! You scared me." i pouted pulling back as he smiled as I pulled his glasses off. "You're outfit is sitting on the bed. Go get ready." He smiled nodding as i walk into my living room. I sit on the couch as I pull on the black flats I had sitting there. I lean back swinging my feet closing my eyes.

A few mintues later, Loke appeared in my bedroom door way adjusting the last touchs. "That's no way for a lady to be sitting." I look up at him as I smile standing up. He took my hand kissing the top of it. "You look amazing loke! Really different without your glasses! But it's nice."

I smile taking Loke's hand as we walked to the guild hall. I smile seeing all the kids running around some stopping to ask us questions about wonderland as I giggle. Arriving at the guild I look at every one spotting Meta as Jason Voorhees, Saeko as a cat, Natsu as a dragon -go figure-, Levy as Belle, Erza as a swordsman, Gray as a wolf, Kendra as a mermaid, and Lucy as Tinker Bell. I look over seeing Mira. "Hey look all the disney characters are here. I want to get a picture." She jumped over the counter using her satan soul. I laugh as Lucy and Levy walk over by us.

Being placed in the middle I smile at them as I held up the little stuffed white rabbit I had. Mira smiled snapping a picture. "You all look wonderful. Have fun!" I nodded as we walked around the guild. Natsu ran over by our group which included Loke, Kendra, Happy, Meta, Saeko, himself, Gray, Erza, Hidan, Levy, Lucy and myself as he smiled. "Hey guys I found something out on the road. I don't know what it is but I want to try it!" Erza blinked. "This can't be good." I nodded and went to stop him but he started reading before I could.

Next thing I know is there is a blinding light around our group. I blink looking around realizing I'm standing next to Natsu rather than Loke. "Natsu you idiot what did you do!" I blinked covering my mouth my voice different. I look around confused everything looking lower than normal. I glare at the pink haired dragon slayer unsure of what just happened. What in hell did that idiot do this time?


	5. Returning Loke and Halloween part 2

~Kendra~

I blink softly looking at Natsu as he ran over by our small group of friends waving a piece of paper in his hands as I went by him. "Natsu what is that?" He looked at me. "Some spell thing. I want to try it." I blinked but shake my head seeing Hope trying to stop him. As soon as he reached us he started to read from the paper.

Once the bright light disappeared I looked up as I blinked a few times. "What the heck? NATSU!" I blink as I gasps covering my mouth. Looking down at my hands I notice I don't have the arm bands and I'm wear tights before I blink looking around.

Everyone appeared to have the same confused look on their faces. As I looked around I noticed I was next to Loke. I don't remember moving until I look over seeing a strand of purple hair? I blink grabbing the strand I seen. "Natsu idiot!" Everyone looked at me as I got up storming from the table. Loke, no that wasn't Loke, hope and I couldn't have been the only ones hit by that spell. I just had to think. Everyone else at the table!

I walked over standing on top of where we where. "Look my idiot brother some how change sour bodies so role call when I say your name say something!" I watched the group nod. "Ok starting off Loke!" I look around watching. "Over here beautiful." I sigh before seeing my own body hit him. "Ok so Hope?" "I'm here. Loke didn't you hear what she said we changed bodies. So that comment was to Kendra!" I smile watching. "Happy?" I look around before swing Erza and happy. "Aye sir!" I watch as Erza raised a hand like happy does. "Erza?" "I'm right here!" I look at happy's body nodding. "Lucy?" I look over. "I'm over here." I blink seeing her in grays body and gray trying to strip Lucy of her shirt. "So Lucy is in grays body and gray is in Lucy's." I sigh. "Meta? Hidan?" I look at meta and hidan noticing they wher by each other. "We're both here!" I nodded think. "Levy? Saeko?" I look over hearing a shaky voice. "We're both here." I look over seeing them thinking. "Wait Natsu!" I watch as everyone looked up trying to spot the pink haired dragon slayer. Mira walked over by is having figured out what happened. "He said something about wanting to taste catnip. So he went to Hope's house to find it."

Before I could say anything I watched as Hope took off. I blinked getting up following her. "Hope come back!" She turned to look at me. "Look you don't know how Loke gets with catnip. Even if it's Natsu you don't know if it will affect Loke when we get our normal bodies back. I have to stop him." I sighed but followed Hope as we went back to running toward the house. I look up when we walk up as Hope pushed her door open walking inside. "Natsu!" I blink hearing her yell. Natsu blinked walking out of the kitchen cat nip in his hand.

"How do cats like this stuff it has not flavor." He put it down making a face. I grabbed Hope as she went to summon any attacks. We where the only ones who knew how to use each others magic. "Hope clam down. Maybe it will be out of his system before we get our normal bodies back. I felt her sigh as she nodded. "I hope so."

~Hope~

I glared at Natsu as we walked back to the guild. I sigh annoyed. "Natsu you better hope that the cat nip you ate is out of your system before our bodies are back to normal. If not YOU get to deal with Loke." He blinked looking at me confused. "What why?" I laughed. "Oh you'll see if we're not back to normal." Natsu put his hands up as we arrived at the guild.

Walking inside I look around before walking over to Loke as I took his hand. He looked at me as I smiled before going over to Kendra reaching into the side of her dress against her skin. She jumped looking at me. "Your hands are freezing! also what are you doing!?" I smirked as I placed a hand against her breast pulling out a pair of familier glasses walking over to Loke placing them on. "There now we know who the real loke is." He laughed nodding. "that's very true princess." I giggle softly watching them try and return us back to normal.

I lean on Loke closing my eyes as we all sat back at the table. I yawn before sighing. "We've almost got it!" I smile. "Way to go Levy!" I smile before we all looked at her as she smiled. "Once we're back I'm ripping this up." I smile as Levy nodded in agreement. I smile as she finished. "Got it!" I laugh hugging Loke before pulling back worried the cat nip wasn't out of Loke's system as they started to reverse the spell.

Within a mintue, I looked up and smiled. "Way to go Levy!" I smiled hugging Loke as he blinked looking at me. "Hope I feel really hyped~." I blinked before my eyes narrow looking at Natsu as I looked up. "Mira! Thanks to Natsu we have Code Nip!" Mira blinked as the rest of the guild started to get up before Loke's eyes landed on a curtian his pupils wide from the cat nip. He got into a pouncing position before Elfman and Mira had him tackled down pinned to the floor as he hissed trying to get free.

I turned to look at Natsu. "This is why we don't give Loke cat nip!" I went over running as I sat in front of Loke. "My sweet Lion you need to clam down." I smile petting his hair as he reached up batting at my hand playfully as he bit down. I sighed put continued before he started to try and claw me. "No bad Loke. Don't claw your owner." he whined as Mira and Elfman slowly got off him before putting him in a little area with toys for him. "hopefully this won't last long." I quickly turned to Natsu. "And you! Before you run off ask before you do something!" I walked near him my hands landing on my keys. He blinked backing up quickly as I pulled one off. "Open Gate of the twins! Gemini!" They looked at me. "yes ms. Hope." I looked at them. "I need help teaching some one a lesson." They blinked looking at the corner where Loke was. They watched beofre they closed their eyes their form shifting

When the twins looked up they appeared with blonde hair and gray eyes a noticable lighting bolt scar on the right eye. Their outfit changing to a long sleeve green shirt with leapord print toward the top, long jeans with boots, and a black jacket with fur supporting a pair of headphones as well. I smile grabbing out Fleuve D'étoiles as I smirk looking at Natsu. "Now you'll see I'm not weak by myself. Ready." Gemini looked at me nodding. Natsu blinked backing up as I jumped up wrapping the Fleuve D'etoiles around his legs pulling him down. I watched gemini punch him. Lucy blinked looking over noticing I wasn't quite myself realizing that he had messed with one of my favorite spirits, not only that by my boyfriend. She got up before grabbing my arms.

I blinked looking at Lucy as she sighed. "Bad Hope! Yes he did something he shouldn't have done but you don't need to hurt him. It's a party!" i blinked shaking my head nodding. "Rig-Right." I turned and nodded to gemini who changed back to their normal forms disappearing. "I'm sorry Natsu. I don't know what came over me." I sighed hanging my head embarrassed. "it's alright hope. I mean I should have asked." I blinked looking at Natsu as he held his hand out to me.

I walked over by Loke as he looked up tangled in string. I laughed before yawning feeling drowsy for some reason. "O-oh Mysto-Mystogon is back." I feel to the side as Loke grabbed me before I hit the ground falling asleep. I laugh watching as everyone started to fall asleep where they where. The last thing I remember seeing was the black boots of his outfit as I feel asleep.

Waking up, I groaned looking up seeing Lucy. "Hey you ok Hope? Also what was that." I sat up rubbing my head seeing Loke asleep still. "I'm alright. Also for some reason when Mystogon comes to the guild hall he puts everyone under a spell causing us to fall asleep." She nodded confused as Mira smiled before turning the music up. I laugh standing up as I pulled Lucy onto the spot we had moved for dancing as she laughe as we started to spin in circle like we did as little girls giggling. I felt a hand on my shoulder being pulled away from Lucy as I looked up. I smiled seeing my Mad Hatter. he smiled. "Is my princess trying to run away." I giggled. "I see you're back to normal." He nodded smiling. "Most of the cat nip was out of my system just a small hint just enough to get me playfully for about a hour." I nodded smiling.

I leaned on Loke toward the end of the night. We where sitting at a table watching everyone in the guild hall. Lucy walked over sitting next to me smiling. "So this is a normal Fairy tail party." I laughed and nodded. "yeah but we hsould get home. Most of them live here in the dorms. Natsu, you and I are the only ones who don't live in the dorms. When Loke was here he didn't either we shared an appartment. I had the room and he slept in the living room." Loke nodded as Lucy blinked smiling as we all stood up. I took Loke's hand as we walked back to my appartment.

The following Day, I looked up before feeling arms around my waist. I turned to find a sleeping human form Loke dressed in just a pair of shorts. I got up quietly found myself dressed in my pajamas. "I don't remember changing last night." I thought before shrugging walking to my bathroom. I looked into my living room seeing Lucy asleep in one of my tank tops and pair of shorts smiling as I started the shower.

After ten mintues, I walked out of the bathroom a towel around myself as I smile softly. "What a wonderful sight to wake up to~" I blink turn around nearly yelling before glaring at my spirit before shaking my head. "morning Loke." He smiled having already changed into his normal suit. "Oh I just realized Natsu still has your glasses." Loke smiled. "It's alright he came by while you where in the shower and gave them back." I smiled nodding. "I'll be out in a moment. I'm going to change quickly!" I smile walking into my bathroom before pulling out an outfit after shutting the door. I pull on a white tank top and a pair of jeans before pulling on my boots.

I walk out of my bathroom smiling. "Well let's head to the guild hall!" Loke laughed and nodded. I smile before taking his hand walking to the guild hall with Lucy. "Oh I just realized it's almost time for the annual Magnolia harvest Festival. Plus our annual ms. Fairy tail contest." I smile as Loke laughed listening. Lucy blinked nodding. "She seems excited." Loke nodded as I ran forward. "Yes because every year they give away a 500,000 jewel prize for who wins." She blinked nodding as she smiled. "That would be enough for my rent!" Loke laughed. "She hasn't won but she gets excited every year becuase it's also the time for the parade we do. We show off our magic and do displays for spectators." Lucy nodded smiling.

I watch them as we get to the guild hall pushing the doors open. "This is going to be awesome." I look over going by the master sitting down. "Hey master. About that time of year ago." He nodded. "It is my child." I smile. "Who's our judges this year?" He looked at me shaking his head use to my ordeal every year. "I was thinking Natsu, Loke and Gray." I blinked nodding. "Good choices!" I smile before streaching. Loke shoke his head smiling. He already knew this would be a long week.


	6. Ms Fairy Tail

~Kendra~

I smile looking around as everyone was getting ready for the contest. Juvia planning on how to impress gray after calling Lucy her love rival again, Lucy working on a cheer, hope muttering a spell that would have to be done outside, the judges talking about stuff, and me well I'm sitting here trying to figure out what to do. I sighed softly before seeing meta walk over by me. "What's wrong Kendra? You seem confused." I blinked looking to up at him. "Oh hey. No I'm just trying to figure out what to do. Everyone else already knows and I'm still thinking. Wait I think I just figured out what I'll do!" I got up quickly before heading outside going by the river. I had a small book hidden as I found it opening it. "The fairy flower." I smile sitting down.

A few hours passed as I continued sitting by the water. "Waters of love, waters of friendship show the fairies that represent the fairy tail guild." I smile watching as a fairy representing everyone appeared spinning around me before going spinning out. "Fairies of friendship, fairies of the guild you're named after reach into that persons heart and become the flower of their love." I look still watching all the fairies morph into roses as practice smiling spinning around. "Fairy flowers return to your shape as the human fairy you once where." I smile as they all return back to their normal form. "Now fairies of fairy tail as a last request find the love on of your heart and go to them before freezing in an unbreakable bond!" I smile as they all drop back into water as I bring them to the lake smiling.

I stood up after looking at the sky blinking. "Oh shoot! It almost time!" I put the book back in place before running back to the guild where I had everything already. I look over seeing everyone ready. I walk over pulling out a blue short dress as k smile pulling it on along with knee high blue boots and wrist bands as I spin.

I look up sitting there as Hope ran over to me. "Hey we're going to be the last two. Master will have you go before me then we'll go outside for me. You ready." I nod smiling as we wait. I close my eyes pacing before taking a deep breath. "You can do this Kendra. You need to believe you can."

Before we knew it, hope and I where up. "Next up will be our female S-class dragon slayer Kendra!" I smile walking out seeing everyone as I smile. "Well you're all in for a special treat! Both from me and hope!" I smile as I put a hand down above the bucket of water sitting there. I take a deep breath. "Waters of love, waters of friendship. Show the fairies who represent the fairy tail guild!" I smile as the water from the bucket lifted up around me spinning as I close my eyes. I open them to see everyone watching as the water forms small balls going throughout the guild as they stop in front of everyone taking on the form of that person. I laugh as the one in front of Loke takes on the form of his human form before smiling. "Fairies of friendship, fairies of the guild your named after reach into that persons heart and become the flower of their love!" I smile as all the small fairies slowly morph again on command as I smile laughing in enjoyment. Loke watched them his eyes wide in amazement along with the other judges.

Watching I see every fairy change into different flowers. From Roses to Lilies, I smile before looking up holding my hands out my own rose falling into my hands. Fairy flowers return to your shape as the fairy you once where." I smile as all the flowers landed on the tables or peoples hands changing back smiling softly. "Now Faires of Fairy tail as a last request find the love one of your heart and go to them before freezing in an unbreakable bond!" I smile as all the fairies take to the sky scrambling around. I smile gently letting my own fly up into the sky as it flies off. I smile watching as Loke blinked seeing one that looked like Hope bow slightly before freezing in a curtsy.

I bow before blinking as one last fairies lands in front of me. I pick it up looking over smiling softly at Meta as it freezes. I smile before standing up. I see Loke stand up walking over to the stage. "thank you kendra! Next up is our oldest and first celestial spirit mage, Hope! Now if everyone will meet us outside!" I smiled as everyone blinked but walked outside.

~Hope~

I looked up from standing by the door as everyone got up. I look over seeing Loke appear by me wrapping his arm around my waist. "I've already talked with master and he said that we would fight so you could show off the attack. I just have to come right back." I laughed nodding as we get away from the guild. "Alright everyone. You may be wondering what's going on. Loke is over by me and in his spirit form but that's because of what I'll be showing you." I run back over grabbing my whip out. "Hope just because we're dating and you're my key holder doesn't mean I'll be going easy." I laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it." I watched him running at him. "regulus impact." I blinked jumping up. I take the whip wrapping it around his legs. I smirk landing on the ground kneeling there my eyes closed.

Standing up, I opened my eyes looking up. "Survey the Heavens, Open the heavens. All the stars, Far and wide... SHow me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabilios... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete," I look around at everyone as Loke slowly sits up to watch me as the sky around us becames dark and filled with stars, "Open thy Malevolent gate. Oh 88 stars of the heaven... Shine!" I continue my eyes landing on Loke magic cirucles on them as I smile the stars appearing to hit loke.

I look up hearing gasps as everything went back to normal. They blinked looking around not seeing Loke. "good. He got out of the way and disappeared back to the celestial world before he got hit." I smile before feeling him help me up. "Hope everyone!" I look over hearing gasping before clapping. I laugh some as we all walk back into the guild hall. "Did you forget about some one?" I look up before blinking. "Evergreen!" She looked at me. "Oh ms. Hope. how good to see you." The others looked at me confused. I blinked before seeing her pulling her glasses off. I quickly cover my eyes along with every one.

I look up after a while before looking up at the stage blinking. I seen most of the girls frozen in stone. I glared off to the side before taking off running. I looked up running though the door of the guild not realizing that Natsu couldn't get though. "I'm not letting them get away with this!" I thought as I continued to run. I looked up before running off another way.

I stop taking a deep breath before looking over. "heh. A toy shop that means Bixlow will be this way some where." I looked up before jumping up before being hit some of his "babies" lazers as I landed. "I knew you'd be over here. Bixlow!" He looked at me. "I was hoping you'd be the new one I heard about!" I looked at him. "So you heard about my sister. What have you heard?" 

He looked at me. "I heard she likes to dress up and boss people around." I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't boss anyone around! Unlike you we care about our friends." He watched me before jumping down on the ground. "Oh really now we'll see about that." I watched as dolls came landing around me. I smirked. I just needed to get rid of these toys here and the ones in the toy shop. I looked up as I was about to be hit jumping up. I watched as the whip wrapped around some of his babies hitting them into one another watching them break. now the toy shop!

Bixlow only smirked. "I see you remember what I can do hope." I looked up at him standing up. "Well of course I remember." I turned and faced him. "Then you should remember it's not the dolls I control but the souls in them. So this toy shop is an armory!" I laughed jumping up. "Of Course I know that!" I watch as more appear before wrapping my whip around some of them hitting them against each other trying to break them still. I just needed to last long enough until everyone turned back to normal.


	7. Lucy and Hope Vs Bixslow

Chapter 7: Hope and Lucy Vs Bickslow

~Hope~

I watched before jumping up ready to summon for help before my keys where taken. I blinked closing my eyes. I knew some of my spirits could get though their own gate. I just have to remember which ones they are. "Lilith! Loke!" I stayed where i was jumping out of the way. I looked up as Bickslow fell to the ground from where he was standing. "Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I looked up seeing the familier blonde haired female as she ran by me. "you ok hope." I nod taking my keys from her before grabbing my whip out. "Let's take care of this creep!" She nodded grabbing her own whip out. "Also Hope watch out for his eyes." She blinked confused as Bickslow laughed. "Why don't we show her why you say that?"

I blinked standing in front of Lucy my back to him sheilding her eyes. "Close them Luce. If you look into his eyes you'll become one of his stupid dolls." She blinked. We looked up as he covered them watching as the dolls make a formation I've never seen him use as I stood there with Lucy in shock. I watched still as I took her hand as we stayed close together. I felt a light come close almost to hit us before we where moved sudden. I looked up seeing a tailored suit carring me in his arms as Lucy looked at us from his back. "So I was right about you being a celestial being." I stood up smiling. "Thanks Loke. Now let's take care of this creep!" "You both just stay behind me." Lucy looked up at Loke as we both grabbed our whips smirking. "Look here Loke I love you dearly but.." "A desent Celestial wizard wouldn't use their spirits as sheilds!" Loke blinked looking at us as he nodded.

Loke up at us as the three of us ran at Bickslow as I nodded. "Loke Toss me to the roof of the toy shop. I'm going to try and get the toys out of there and away from Bixslow!" Loke nodded before he nodded as I took his hand smiling. "You sure about this?" "Yes Leo I'm sure you and sis just focus on trying to get Bixlow down!" Loke nodded again unsure before smirking. "You always have been the reckless type Hope but that's what I love abot you." I laugh as I kissed his check closing my eyes.

Feeling myself land, I look up standing on the roof as I pick up my keys. "Open gate of the Ram! Aries!" "Yes Hope-sama." I smile at her smiling. "We need to get the toys in here away from bickslow but I don't want to destroy them. Think you can help me." She nodded as I smiled. "Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo" Virgo looked at me standing in front of us. "Am I being punished?" I sighed. "No virgo I need you to create a tunnel for us to use to get into the building. We're going to get these toys out of here away from Bixslow so he can't use them against Loke and Lucy." She nodded starting to dig as I took Aries' hand jumping down into the hole that Virgo had made as she went back to the celestial world. "Let's get to work."

~Kendra~

I looked up spotting Natsu as I started to wake up sitting up. "Nii-san what's going on?" I rubbed my eyes as Natsu turned to face me worry fading from his face as he hugged me. "Oh Kendra I was worried. The thunder legion is trying to take over. Everyone is out fighting but I can't leave and you where passed out for quite some time and I was beginning to get worried." I nodded hugging him as I sat there. He blinked holding out a glass of water as I took it in a hurry drinking it.

He laughed watching me shaking his head. "I should have known you would need something to drink as soon as you woke up." I simply smile innocently as I finish the water. "Nii-san what are we going to do though? We can't let our guild mates fight alone!" I stood up feeling dizzy as Natsu blinked. "What can we do when we're stuck in here?!" I growl in annoyance as I close my eyes. "Move." I walk near the door placing my hand on the force feild. "I wonder." Natsu looked at me confused as I placed my hands out in front of me. "Water dragon secret art." He blinked as a dark blue barrier went around everyone around the guild and the guild itself not including the door. "Raging Waves!" I closed my eyes as the waves hit the barrier hard as it cracked though it. I smirekd laughing running out. "Let's go!"

I looked up seeing Loke and Lucy fighting Bixslow then Hope with Aries getting the toys away. I ran over by them. "Need help Hope?" She nodded smiling. "That would be great!" I smiled nodding seeing a pile away before running into the store grabbing as much as I could running out. I smirked. "Go back to helping Luce and Loke I got this Hope." SHe blinked nodding as she looked at Aries. "Aries stay here and help Kendra!" Aries blinked nodding as pegasus was summoned picking Hope up flying back up to where the fight was raging on.

~Hope~

I nodded at Pegasus once we where right above Bixslow as I grabbed my whip out. I glared at him as it went around him as I pulled it tight as Pegasus dropped me. I landed on the ground behind Bixslow my eyes closing tight. "Loke do something. He isn't going anywhere!" I felt Bixslow trying to get free as Lucy used her own whip to add extra resistant against him as Loke nodded as Lucy and I both had our eyes closed. "Lion Brilliance!" I smile as Bixslow fainted from the light as I blinked starting to feel weak myself. I smiled laughing weakly. "We defeated Bixslow guys." I sat on the ground breathing heavily as Loke ran over to my side as Pegasus, Virgo and Aries disappeared as I fainted. "Oh Hope I love you my lioness but you need to learn when ehough is enough." I looked up. "I love you to my lion." I smiled kissing his check before passing out.


End file.
